Nuestros recuerdos: la Unión de dos culturas
by yami-kame357
Summary: Es la historia de un grupo de amigos especiales que viajan a un nuevo país y encuentran a personas nada comunes. Yugi, el faraón y sus amigos conocen en México a una duelista algo rara.


**La unión de dos culturas: nuestros recuerdos**

**Kame: ¡¡¡Hola!!! Les presento este nuevo capítulo renovado y con más acción, decidí cambiarlo para que sea más ágil e interesante y además cambié algunos personajes e incluí a una tipa que con todo y su mal genio es un personaje principal.**

**Ram: como que con mal genio?!!!!, respétame que soy coautora de este fic, así que si les gusta es gracias a mi.**

**Kame: y si no les gusta? **

**Ram: pues lo más seguro es que no les halla gustado la parte que tu escribiste **

**Kame: -- si aja……… como sea, espero…**

**Ram: ¬¬**

**Kame: digo, esperamos sus comentarios ¡¡¡¡¡¡gracias!!!!!!**

**Yami-Kame 357**

**Capítulo 1: Mago de la fe **

Zona arqueológica de Teotihuacan:

-Esto es sorprendente!!!

-No puedo creerlo!!!!

Un grupo de arqueólogos examinan los restos que se encuentran aparentemente debajo de la pirámide del sol.

-Ya mandaron las imágenes del satélite estadounidense?

-Las estamos recibiendo……

El grupo de arqueólogos miran asombrados las imágenes que manda el satélite en donde se puede observar lo que parece ser los restos de una construcción más antigua que se encuentra exactamente debajo de la pirámide del sol que tiene forma piramidal.

-No es posible, eso significa que…….

-Tal vez hubo una civilización antes de los Teotihuacanos en esta región….

Aeropuerto Benito Juárez de la ciudad de México:

-Hay, no puedo creerlo!!, hasta aquí me persiguen –comenta un joven escondido detrás de una pared.

-Eso te pasa por ganar cuanto torneo se te ponga enfrente –le reprocha uno de sus amigos, un joven alto de cabello rubio

-Qué se creen esas locas?

-Celosa Tea?

-Cállate Tristán!! –La joven de cabello castaño trata de darle un golpe pero no logra más que llamar la atención de las personas que se encuentran a su alrededor.

-Ha!!!! Es Yugi Moto!!!!!! –gritan varias mujeres que estaban buscándolo

-Ya vez!!! Por tus gritos ya nos encontraron!!!! Corran!!!!!!

-mmmm…. por qué a mi nunca me persiguen?

-Porque nadie recuerda a los terceros lugares Joey

-Qué dijiste Tristán? A ver, ven y dímelo a la cara!!!!!!!

-Chicos, ya dejen de pelear por sus vidas!!!!!!!!

-"Ya vez faraón, por qué eres tan bueno en los duelos?" (le dice Yugi al espíritu del Faraón)

-"Yo no tengo la culpa, es que no puedo evitarlo" (contesta en tono algo burlón)

Los cuatro jóvenes salen corriendo del aeropuerto y toman un taxi que los llevará al lugar en donde vivirán por los próximos meses.

En una casa casi normal:

-Haaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Ya se me hizo tarde!!!!!! –grita por toda la casa una joven de cabello castaño a la altura del hombro.

-Te quieres callar!!!! Menos plática y más acción, no pienso llegar tarde por tu culpa otra vez….. aunque no importa, esa escuela es más aburrida que nada…-comenta una joven un poco más grande de edad, de cabello largo y de color negro-violeta.

-Si no te gusta vete a una particular!!!

-Hey, no me insultes, yo ni muerta iría a una escuela de niños fufurufos!!!!!!!!

-Fufurufos? (la joven de cabello castaño se detiene con cada de duda)

-Hay, se me olvidaba que carburas algo lento, con fufurufos me refiero a niños ricos y presumidos

-Ha, ok, lo apuntaré en mi diccionario (lo dice de tono burlón mientras de su mochila saca u pequeño cuaderno hasta que siente un golpe en la nuca) hey, por qué me aventaste eso?

-Deja de hacer tonterías y apúrate!!!!

-Hay que genio…………

Mientras la joven de cabello castaño come rápidamente un pan y toma un poco de leche, la joven de cabello negro está viendo el noticiero de la mañana y escucha la noticia de nuevos hallazgos arqueológicos en la zona de Teotihuacan.

Reportero- Ninguno de los arqueólogos han querido decir qué tipo de descubrimiento es, solo dicen que es muy importante

-Mmmmmm………..me agrada tener la razón………… (dice con voz baja la joven del cabello negro)

-La razón?, sobre qué? (la joven de cabello castaño se pone en medio de la televisión y de su hermana)

-He?, hay quítate estorbo, estoy viendo la tele!!!!

-Hay, cuando será el día en que no estés molesta todo el día…….además que tengas ese tipo de sueños no quiere decir que siempre tengas las razón………..

-Pero al menos he acertado en muchas cosas……….(expresa con tono entre serio y triste) en todas……..

07:00 am en una escuela preparatoria.

-Waw!!!, al menos aquí no me persiguen……

-Una de dos, o no nos conocen o no les importamos…….

-Sea como sea, espero tener una vida normal el tiempo que estemos en este país

-Si, eso también lo espero, no es fácil ser amigo del Rey de los Juegos, jajajajajaja

Este comentario hace que Yugi se sienta un poco mal ya que por él sus amigos no han podido vivir como personas normales, aunque está también conciente de que han vivido muchas aventuras juntos reforzando su amistad. Los cuatro estaban en la puerta de la esuela y ven como muchas personas se comienzan a juntar en un punto al costado de la calle.

-Waw!!! Parece una estrella de cine con ese carrazo!!!!! (comenta una joven de la escuela)

-Estrella de cine?, carrazo?-Hay, no me digan que es………

-Waw!!!! Es Seto Kaiba!!!!!!!!!

-Hay, si es……..como me enoja que presuma tanto……

-Cálmate Joey, no es para tanto

-Yugi, sinceramente no me digas eso, creí que en Domino ya me había librado de él cuando dejó de ir a la escuela y ahora me lo encuentro aquí……es una pesadillaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

-La pesadilla es para mi, otra vez aguantar sus ………tonterías……… (dice Kaiba detrás de Joey)

-Si no te gusta por qué estás aquí?

-Negocios……… (y sigue caminando hacia los salones seguido de una multitud hasta que voltea hacia donde están con molestia) ya dejen de seguirme eso molesta, si quieren un autógrafo esperen a la salida, entendido?!

Cuando van a entrar los cuatro a la escuela detienen a Joey uno de los vigilantes.

Vigilante- Disculpa, pero no puedes pasar si no tienes el uniforme completo

-Qué??, qué me falta?

-El chaleco azul

-Qué?, pero a él (Kaiba) no le pidió nada y eso que él no trae ni el chaleco y si trae una gabardina

-Esas son las reglas

Al parecer no iban a dejar entrar a Joey en tanto Yugi, Tea y Tristán si lograron entrar pero se quedaron reclamando en la puerta con el vigilante hasta que una joven de cabello castaño se acerca al vigilante

-Disculpe, no traigo mi credencial, puedo entrar?

-No, sin credencial no

-Ha, entonces déjeme buscar bien en la mochila

En cuanto comenzó a buscar intencionalmente tira unos papeles y cuando el vigilante se agachó a ayudarle a recoger los papeles una joven de cabello negro jala a Joey hacia adentro de la escuela sin que el vigilante se diera cuenta.

-Ha!!, ya la encontré gracias señor

La joven se mete a la escuela y el vigilante nota que no está Joey, se da cuenta de que fue una trampa.

Ya en los pasillos de los salones:

-Hay gracias por ayudarme, me presento soy….

-Wuaw!!!! (interrumpe la joven de cabello castaño), eres Joey Weeler!!!!! Hola, me llamo Tania y ella (señalando a la joven de cabello negro) es mi hermana, se llama…

-Rimblhy, pero para ustedes Ama y Señora del Universo……. En especial para ti enano…..(se refiere a Yugi), eres Yugi Vici, verdad?

-He?, no, soy Yugo Moto

-Moto, Vici, son vehículos no? (tono sarcástico)

-He?, ha, si, jajajajajajaja (Yugi se ríe un poco nervioso)

-Si no lo dije para que te rieras………. Y tu deja de poner esa cara de serio…… (se dirige a un costado de Yugi, pero todos se fijan y no ven a nadie)

-Este…. Hola, soy Tea, e…..a quién le hablas?

-Para qué te digo, no lo vas a entender, verdad faraón?

Yugi y el espíritu del Faraón se quedan muy sorprendidos

-Puedes verme? (pregunta confundido el faraón)

-Si, para mi desgracia, digo, si fueras un monumento de tipo pues encantada de verte pero no ya que eres un ñango enano no da gusto verte……. además ya sabía que ibas a venir…….

-¿? De qué hablan? (pregunta Joey sin tener respuesta de Rimblhy ni de Yugi

-Ejem………ya se va a hacer tarde, vamos a los salones, en qué salones van ustedes? (interrumpe Tania un poco nerviosa, ella si sabe de qué están hablando su hermana y Yugi, pero prefiere no enredar más las cosas)

-En el 215 (contesta Tea)

-En serio?! En ese voy yo también!!!!, waw, qué sorpresa no?

-Si, qué bien, y tu (se refiere a Rimblhy) vas en el mismo salón?

-No seas tonta, no ves que soy más grande?, estoy en tercer grado (sin decir nada más se va)

-Uy qué genio……..

-Discúlpenla, siempre es así, ella va en el grupo 357, mejor vamos al salón

-Si!!! (dice emocionada Tea)

-Disculpa Tania? (se acerca Yugi)

-Si?

-Tu también puedes ver al faraón?

-No, solo mi hermana, es que ella………pues tiene como un don, bueno, no se como explicarlo, pero puede sentir y ver cosas que no todos ven, además, ya te estaba esperando, no se bien como pero ella ya sabía que vendrían.

-Ha………. (él observa el espíritu del faraón, el cual se nota serio) "pasa algo"

-"No, nada" "ella………tiene un poder parecido al mío….. por qué?..."

Salón 357:

-Valla, ese enano me pone de los nervios………. (Dice Rimblhy al entrar al salón, de repente ve a un grupo de jóvenes que están reunidos hablando y viendo de reojo a una esquina del salón)

-Y ahora estos que? (se dirige e la bolita) a ver ustedes qué hacen?

-Rimblhy, hasta que llegas, (dice una de las compañeras de Rimblhy) no vas a creerlo, tenemos en este salón al mismísimo dueño de Kaiba Corp!!!!!!!! Puedes creerlo?, ya sabíamos que era guapo pero en persona se ve mucho más guapo y…. (hace una pausa al ver la cara de Rimblhy)

-QUÉ?!!!!! Kaiba está aquí??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (con este grito llama la atención de sus compañeros, ella voltea hacia todos lados para ver donde esta el importante invitado de la escuela hasta que en una esquina junto a la ventana se encuentra sentado y con los ojos cerrados Seto Kaiba y ella se dirige corriendo hacia él hasta que el brazo de uno de sus compañeros la detiene)

-A dónde crees que vas? (le dice un joven alto de cabello negro un poco largo)

-Quítate estorbo!!!!

-No!, antes tengo que hablar contigo linda.

-Linda?! A ver bicho rastrero, otra vez que te atrevas a decirme linda te garantizo una patada en donde más te duele, dejándote sin hijos!!!!!

-Mmmmm, es verdad que no vas a cambiar de opinión, he? Entonces lo arreglaremos a la mala, yo quería evitarte quedar en vergüenza en público pero ya que insistes, te reto a un duelo!!!!

Todos los compañeros del salón se sorprenden mucho y tratan de convencerla que no acepte pero ella solo sonríe irónicamente, en eso Kaiba voltea al escuchar sobre el enfrentamiento y abre los ojos sorprendido al ver a la duelista que acepta el reto.

-Si un duelo es lo que quieres Ricardo, lo tendrás, no importa que digan que eres el mejor de la escuela, eso lo dicen porque no te has enfrentado a mi, tendremos el duelo al terminar las clases, de acuerdo?

-Valla, hasta cambias el tono, está bien, a la salida aprenderás quién manda

-No tengo que esperar, se que yo mando y te humillaré (se dirige a sus compañeros) si quieren ver como el bicho este cae ante una mujer vallan a la hora de la salida a la puerta principal.

Todos en el salón comentan sobre la invitación que ella les hizo, algunos piensan que no podrá ganar y otro tienen sus dudas. Rimblhy se acerca hacia donde está sentado Kaiba que la mira de reojo pero en eso llega la maestra y pide que todos se sienten en sus lugares para comenzar la clase. Rimblhy se sienta en su lugar que es el penúltimo de la primera fila, detrás de ella se sienta un muchacho de cabello negro corto, un poco rizado, delgado y alto.

-Estás segura de eso? –el muchacho le pregunta en voz baja a ella.

-Si, o qué, algún problema? Ha, ya se, de seguro tu también crees que no le puedo ganar?

-No es eso, es que…..

-Todo saldrá bien, confía en mi, Edo….(ella muestras una leve sonrisa)

-"confío en ti pero no en ese tipo…….."

Salón 215:

-Me agrada esta escuela, se ve bien

-Bromeas Tea? No recuerdas como me trató ese de la puerta?

-Lo más seguro es que sean muy estrictos aquí –Yugi trata de consolar a Joey

-Su, aja………si aquí parece cárcel……. (dice un joven de cabello castaño acompañado de una muchacha de cabello castaño claro y corto, ambos que se acercan a ellos) son nuevos?

-Si estamos en un intercambio temporal y…..

-Hay!!, eres Yugi Moto?! (dice la joven que lo acompaña)

-Si, mucho gusto

Ambos voltean a ver a Tania que está a un lado.

-Hola Tania, no te había visto (tono sarcástico)

-Mmmmmmm, ja ja ja, qué bromista Oscar.

-Oye, así que ya los conoces?

-He?, bueno, a penas en la entrada, mmmm, creo que será mejor que los presente, chicos (se refiere a Yugi, Joey, Tea y Tristán) les presento a Oscar y a Lucia

-Hola!!! (dicen ambos)

-Hola, mucho gusto (dicen Yugi y sus amigos)

El maestro entra al salón y comienzan las clases.

En el descanso se va pasando la voz sobre el enfrentamiento, ya que el muchacho que retó a Rimblhy tiene la fama de ser el mejor duelista de la escuela y ha participado en varios torneos oficiales.

-Tania!!!! (el compañero de Rimblhy se acerca corriendo)

-He?, ha, hola Edo!!!! (ella lo presenta con los demás) él se llama Edo y es amigo……mmmmmm…..mejor lo dejo en compañero de mi hermana

-¬¬ mmmmm………., (Edo se incomoda por el comentario de Tania) como sea, ya te enteraste del duelo entre Rimblhy y el tal Ricardo?

-Este….. oye, estamos también nosotros, he? (le dice algo molesto Oscar)

-Hay, ejem……………perdón, jijijijijijiji, bueno, ya se enteraron del duelo de Rimblhy contra Ricardo?

-Ricardo?

-Si, es el tipo que se crees el rey de los……….. (voltea a ver a Yugi) así que también están ustedes aquí? Waw, eso si es noticia!!!, bueno, el tipo que te quiere hacer la competencia Yugi

-Me quiere hacer la competencia?

-Si, es que se cree el mejor duelista.

-Qué!!!, y por qué el duelo?

-Es que…..recuerden que el infeliz andaba haciéndole propuestas indecorosas a ella y con su carácter pues………..si no lo mata será milagro.

-Pero ese tipo tiene la fama del mejor duelista de la escuela (Tania está alarmada por la noticia)

-Eso tiene una explicación, nadie quiere enfrentarse a él por todo lo que presume, no por que en realidad sea bueno (Oscar)

-Puede, pero…….

-No te preocupes, tu mejor que nadie debes saber que ella es muy buena en el duelo…….(Edo hace una pausa algo pensativo) aunque……es un poco despiadada……

-Despiadada?, es un demonio!!!! (Oscar)

-En serio es tan mala?! (Yugi se sorprende mucho)

-Genial, lo que me faltaba, otra tipa como Kaiba!... (Joey)

-Qué tu no dejas de pensar en Kaiba?, ya hasta parece que te gu….( de repente Tristán siente un golpe en la cara)

-Cállate!!!!

Tania está callada con cara de preocupación, hasta que siente en el hombro la mano de Edo

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien

-Eso espero………

Los demás se les quedan viendo de forma extraña, sobretodo Oscar y Lucia.

A la hora de la salida:

Muchos jóvenes de dirigen a la puerta de la entrada, muchos comentarios se hacen ante el enfrentamiento, Tania, Yugi y los demás tratan de estar en primera fila, aunque Tania sigue preocupada.

-Tania?

-Qué pasó Yugi?

-Mmmmm, como te lo digo?...pues el faraón está algo preocupado…..

-He?, por?

-Dice que si quieres él puede enfrentarse a ese muchacho en lugar de tu hermana, es que te ve muy preocupada

De atrás de ellos se escucha el corte del viento hecho por una mano que se acerca a la cabeza de Yugi a gran velocidad y termina golpeándolo.

-Y tu quién te crees, he? El amo del universo? (es Rimblhy)

-Auch!...(Yugi se toca la cabeza por el golpe que ella le dio) qué genio……

-A ver tu faraón, si crees que eres el único genio aquí pues te equivocas

-Hey, cálmate, yo solo quiero ayudar…..(el faraón está algo sorprendido por la reacción de ella)

-Pues nadie te pidió tu ayuda y así que si no quieres que tu amigo sufra más golpes no te metas en lo que no debes, entendido? Y quítate que tengo a un insecto que fumigar……..

-Hay, que genio…… (Yugi)

-……….. (faraón)

-Rimblhy……… (Tania)……..lucha………

Ambos duelistas se encuentran frente a frente y activan sus respectivos discos de duelo. Kaiba se encuentra detrás de unos muchachos, el observa fijamente a Rimblhy.

-"Se parece……..se parece bastante……. "(Kaiba)

-"Quién es ella?, por qué siento que la conozco…….. y qué es este poder que ella emana?" (faraón)

-"Cuál de los dos será más engreído?" (Joey)

-"Esto se ve interesante" (Yugi)

-"No dejes que te gane" (Tania)

-"No se te valla a pasar la mano………" -- (Edo)

-"Listo compañero?" (Rimblhy voltea de reojo como viendo a alguien y regresa la mirada a su oponente)

-"Qué?!" (el faraón observa que detrás de ella se forma una figura oscura)

-Bien, prepárate para perder y ser mi novia, querida Rimblhy

-Ja!, ni lo sueñes insecto

Ambos: AL DUELO!!!!!!...

Continuará….


End file.
